The Bedtime Story
by GildedQuill
Summary: Seven year old Gaara gets lonely one night and asks Temari to read him a bedtime story, and ten year old Temari fumbles through her role as a big sister. Rated for language in Author's Note
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own this fanfiction. I was watching AMV's (Anime Music Videos, for those of you who do don't know) and I found some super-cute one with Gaara as a little kid, and I just had to write this.

The Bedtime Story

"Temari, will you tell me a bedtime story?" Seven year old Gaara asked his older sister.

Temari turned around. It was an odd request. Gaara never asked for a bedtime story, not since he was five or something.

Gaara waited for her response, and he clutched his teddy bear tightly. "T-Temari? Are you okay? Please read me a bedtime story, I'm lonely!"

Ten year old Temari switched the radio off. "Yes, Gaara, I will," Temari told him.

"Ooh, Temari's reading a bedtime story, what next, cookies and milk?" Kankuro teased her.

"I'm going to whack you with my fan, Kankuro!" Temari yelled.

"With that thing, _you_ wouldn't be able to hit a watermelon on a tee!" Kankuro scoffed.

"I don't need to; your head's bigger than a watermelon on a tee!" Temari shot back.

Kankuro was about to say something but a thoughtful look came over his face and he decided not to. Instead, he said, "Can I listen too, Temari?"

Temari was confused. Her eight year old brother, almost nine, was asking her to read him a bedtime story.

"C-come on, you two," Temari led them into Gaara's room.

She tucked Gaara in and sat Kankuro next to her on the foot of his bed. She sat on the edge of Gaara's bed, her purple nightgown flowing off the bed.

She went over to the bookshelf.

"No, Temari, I've read them all already," Gaara said quietly.

"All of them?" Temari asked.

"All of them?" Kankuro echoed.

The bookcase was high; Gaara needed a stepladder to reach the top of it.

"Yes. I read every night. I never thanked you for teaching me to read, Temari," Gaara said quietly.

"Oh- that's alright, Gaara," Temari was rather flustered. What was she going to do now? The last thing she wanted was for Gaara to get mad.

Gaara noticed her nervousness. "Temari? Why don't you make up a story?"

"What? Oh, okay." Temari thought for a minute. Gaara clutched his Teddy Bear tightly.

"Oh, it's probably going to be about a princess and a prince that get married and do… Married stuff together and… Yeah, I'll stop talking now…" Kankuro scoffed. He had no idea what he was talking about.

Temari giggled. "That's the dumbest thing you ever said, Kankuro! And you've said a lotta dumb-" Temari stopped because she saw the strangest thing.

Gaara was in his bed and he was _smiling_. His eyes were closed and it looked as though he was trying to suppress a giggle.

Temari watched him for a bit and Gaara realized that his siblings were staring at him. His eyes darted nervously back and forth. "Did I- do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not, Gaara. Now, on with the story." Temari told them of a royal family named Gaara and Temari and Kankuro and a girl and how their family adopted the girl.

When she finished, she saw that Gaara was asleep and his teddy bear was dropped on the floor. She tucked him in again and put his teddy bear in his arm.

She tried to wake up Kankuro but he wouldn't budge. So she got him into his bed.

_If my stinky brother was a couple pounds heavier, I'd need a dolly or a forklift! _Temari thought. She was about to leave Kankuro's room, but she got a really good idea. She decided to get her make-up kit, her mother's old one and the only thing she had to remember her by, (she doesn't have another one of her own because she's ten) and got purple-ish pink lipstick and drew funny designs on her brother's face. She giggled a bit and crawled into her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari got up and started to make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.

"Gu-tenmorugen, Temari," Temari heard her little brother say.

"Oh, gu-tenmorugen, Gaara! Here, I made breakfast!" Temari said happily. She cut the pancakes for her brother.

The two ate their breakfast together.

"I liked that story last night, Temari. It was a good story," Gaara said slowly, almost thoughtfully.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Temari. Ohayougozaimasu, Gaara. Mmmmm, pancakes!" Kankuro plopped into his seat and Temari and Gaara burst out laughing.

Kankuro got scared. "G-Gaara, wh-why are you l-laughing?"

"You got stuff on your face!" Gaara managed to get out.

"Wh-what?" Kankuro ran into the bathroom. He came out looking thoughtful.

"Aren't you gonna take that off, Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"No, I don't think I will," Kankuro said.

"What?" Temari asked.

"I like it," Kankuro said.

"Hey Gaara, you alright?" Temari turned to her youngest brother.

"Temari, why do people laugh?" Gaara asked.

"You laugh because you- Well uh, a laugh is a rejoinder to a comical or blissful incentive, and you-" Temari nervously looked down at her brother, who looked thoroughly confused. She gulped. The last thing she wanted was for Gaara to get angry.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"What?" Kankuro echoed. "Temari, I don't understand what you said, and I'm older than him. Listen, Gaara, you laugh when something funny happens or when you're just having a real good time," Kankuro explained.

"That's exactly what I just said!" Temari snapped.

"No, you said," Kankuro made his voice all squeaky and high. "A laugh is a rejoiner to a comic or a blissful isnetive, I'm Temari and I know everything, and I've got a crush on that black haired kid from Konoha, bleh bleh bla!"

Gaara watched as a red faced Temari, red faced from both blushing and anger, tried to hit Kankuro on the head with her fan, chasing him around the house.

**Thus ends the story of Gaara, the most adorable boy in Sunagakure. Review and I will be glad, and if you don't review I will be sad. (hehehe, it rhymes :-P) And if I get enough reviewers, I might do something about Naruto or Sasuke. Tell me which one you want in your review, kay?**


	2. Author's Note

Hi! I would like to thank all you people who reviewed, people who will review, and even more the people who didn't point out that Gaara doesn't sleep. I'm sorry, I knew that, I just forgot, but it happens. And yes, Gaara was a bit out (okay, really) out of character, but he's seven, so please let it slide. Thank you, and look for a new story on my profile about Naruto around next week. I will be doing one about Sasuke too, but Naruto first.

-KodeLyokoKK

_Hugs for my thugs and kisses for my bitches!_

(I got that offa a website and you can use it to, if you're crazy like me!)


End file.
